prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicia (MA)
Felicia (ひかり Hikari) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Felicia is a modest and thoughtful girl who serves as the local employee. Her father is the owner of a Convenience Store. She is shy and reserved, and a bit of snooty. However, she is always polite and sweet to all. Surprisingly, Felicia is friendly to rabbits. She loves to study nature, to the chagrin of other girls in town. For the Valentine Day, Felicia will give the player a stew. Felicia enjoys visiting Peridot Clinic. She is in love with Martin but sometimes can be mean to him. That wealthy farmer will be the player's rival for Felicia's affection. 'Schedule' Before Married Married to the Player Married to Martin 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Once Felicia has 10,000 HP or more, exit your house in the morning to see her standing there. Felicia: (Bows) "Good morning. Uh, here..." (Pulls out an Amethyst) "I collected a lot of this and came to share with you. I just thought that it would be a shame to sell them away." (Pulls out a White Pearl) "I tried making my own Omelette. I think it's pretty good for the first try. I wanted you to be the first to taste, so please take one.♪" 2 Hearts (Another Gift) *Felicia has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen her 1 Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you will see Ash standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... Felicia: "Hello." (Pulls out Cold Noodles) "Would you like some? This is from my mom's homemade cooking." 3 Hearts (Date) *Felicia has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen her 2 Hearts Event AND give her a Rosary of Love Upon waking up in the morning, Felicia will stop by the player's house and ask if he is free for lunch. If the player accepts, be sure to show up on the beach at 16:00 (cannot be triggered if one shows up late). Felicia: "Hello! I hope you weren't waiting long. Let's have lunch right now." Player: Nod Felicia: "Ta-da. I hope I made enough. Eat as much as you want!" 4 Hearts (Confession) *Felicia has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen her 3 Hearts Event Talk to Felicia before 10.00 AM on sunny day, and she will ask the player to meet her later inside the Church. Go to the tree between 12.00 - 13.00 and Felicia will confess her love to you, and one may then reject or accept her. "Um... well... I don't know how to say it, other than... I like you, Name." "Though if you already have someone else in your life, I'll give up." Blurb appears 'Marriage and Children' To marry Felicia, the player already seen her 4 heart events, upgrade their house to Level 2 and purchase double bed (any style will do) as well as a table with four chairs. Players also need to have her at a Green Flower, and walk around the labyrinth to find a Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at school grounds one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Priest Neil will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. If the player marries Felicia, your children will have black hair and purple eyes. They also have three personalities: Sweet, Formal, and Reserved. The Energetic personality is not available. The personality will change behaviour, gift preferences, dialogue, as well as what chores they specialise in. When your child reaches the final stage, the appearance will change depending on its personality. You can have two children of same personality if want. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart Friends *Convenience Store *Not on Sunday *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Martin (Boy Player) or Felicia (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Felicia: Aha. Ahem... Another failure... Martin: Hey! Felicia! Felicia: Oh, Martin? Martin: C'mon... I said to stop alarming people! Felicia: Hmm, failure breeds success? Martin: Find it out! Felicia: Why are you so annoying? Martin: It's dangerous! It has been from the start. (Turns his head as Jayden comes) Jason: Are you okay, Felicia?! Felicia: Uh... Dad, Mom, and Larry. I messed up again. Theodora: If you don't stop it you'll become careless and never be a bride. Felicia: No problem.♪ Martin: No, a problem! Find it out! Felicia: (Shakes her head) Oh, Martin, you're really annoying. Martin: No, it's you! Larry: Martin... really cares about you, sis. You should thank him. Felicia: ?'' What? Really?♪ '''Martin:' No, it's... not that! 2 Hearts Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Martin (Boy Player) or Felicia (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY When the player wakes up, Martin wants to take Felicia on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go out together on the Crossroads. If the player rejects, there is no change and Martin will be okay. This same event happens reversely if the player is female. 3 Hearts Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Martin (Boy Player) or Felicia (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY If the person is playing as a female protagonist and upon leaving her house in the morning, Felicia will ask the player about a special relationship with Martin. Because we are friends, she asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Felicia will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Martin herself, discourage Felicia. This same event happens reverse if the person is playing as a male protagonist. 4 Hearts Proposal *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Martin (Boy Player) or Felicia (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Felicia: Martin, here... I bought this for you. Martin: What? Let's do this somewhere more private. (At the mountaintop) Martin: Hold on a second! Could this be the legendary...? I'm really happy for this gesture, but let me take it from here! Here I go! Marry me, please! I love you, Felicia! Felicia: Marry you! Of course! Martin: You're all I think about, day and night, when I'm awake and when I sleep! I've never felt this way before, so I didn't know what it was. What I wanna say is... Stay by my side! Please! Felicia: I will. Um... so, when is the wedding? Martin: Oh, I forgot! About one week later. Is that okay? Felicia: Yes... um... let's be happy.♪ Martin: *wink* I was going to say the same word!♪ (The two blushes) 'Rival Marriage' A phone will sound upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Martin and Felicia will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to witness Martin and Felicia's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will appear back inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple are married, the couple will call the player announcing that Felicia is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the player receives another phone call, telling that rival couple will have a child. For Martin and Felicia, the two will have a daughter named Cherry. 'Trivia' *Felicia and Cheryl (AFL game) have a lot in common. Both are reserved and somewhat harsh - whilst their ideal pair/counterpart (Martin and Melanie respectively) are excited, cheery, and goof-off's. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males